


The Tenth Birthday

by sylveparker



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Wanda/Vision - Fandom, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Cute Vision (Marvel), F/M, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, POV Vision, Protective Vision (Marvel), Sweet Vision (Marvel), Vision (Marvel) Lives, Vision is the best dad, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda is the best mom, Wanda/Vision Family, WandaVision Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylveparker/pseuds/sylveparker
Summary: Billy & Tommy just turned ten, and Wanda is struggling with the fact that her life shifted dramatically at that age. How can Vision comfort his wife and ensure that his family stays safe?❤ A short, cute WandaVision story. 🖤
Relationships: Vision/Wanda, Wanda & Vision, Wanda Maximoff & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Tenth Birthday

POV: Vision 

I wash the last dish, setting the plate on the drying rack as I turn off the sink.  
There’s something odd about the mundane that clears the mind, I still don’t quite understand it. 

I look out the window as I dry my hands with the towel, watching as a neighbor passes by with his dog.  
He looks at the sign in the front yard for a moment, “Billy and Tommy’s Tenth Birthday!” smiling to himself as he passes it.  
The streetlights glow dimly, casting soft shadows along the sign, the sidewalk, and the street.  
I smile to myself, unsure why, but knowing I feel content in this moment, longing to spend it with the one who completes me.

“Wanda?” I call softly, setting the towel down on the counter as I turn away from the window.  
She doesn’t reply.

I walk through the kitchen, passing through the empty living room, both still decorated with deflating balloons, crumpled wrapping paper and falling streamers from the birthday party earlier today.  
“Wanda?” I call again as I step onto the first step of the stairs.  
Still no reply.

I quietly walk up the stairs, growing concerned for her now.  
She came up here to put the boys to bed over an hour ago, and I haven’t heard from her since.  
I step onto the top landing, and her red hair comes into view.

She leans against the doorway, peering into the boys’ room, her sweater pulled tightly around her body.  
I approach her slowly, peering over her shoulder at the boys, asleep in their beds as I wrap one arm around her waist.  
She looks up at me for a moment, a sad expression on her face.

“What’s wrong my love?” I whisper, pressing a kiss against her hair.  
She leans her head against my chest, still looking into the dark room.  
“They’re as old as I was.” She responds plainly. 

My eyebrows furrow as I look between her wide, dark eyes, and the soft faces of our sons as they sleep.  
I find myself confused for a moment, of course she was ten years old, every person ages the same way.  
Well every person except for me.

I puzzle over her statement for a moment longer before realizing what she’s talking about.

That’s how old she and Pietro were when the bombs hit Sokovia. 

The bombs that destroyed her home, her town, her life.  
The bombs that killed her parents, her friends, everyone she knew.  
The bombs that left her and her brother orphaned, sentencing them to a life of hell and torment. 

“Oh my darling.” I whisper, pulling her closer to me.  
She releases her tight grip on her sweater, hugging me close.  
“How do we know that they’ll be safe?” She whispers.

I think for a moment.  
There’s no way to truly ensure that the children will be safe from everything, but I’ve learned that telling the truth like that often does little for comforting people.  
People want small displays of security.

I reach down, taking her hand in mine.  
She looks up at me, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.  
I use her hand to gesture between the boys silently.  
She nods, a small smile pulling at her lips.  
I let go of her hand as it begins to glow with her bright red magic, and red tendrils spill between the two twin beds, dragging them together slowly to the center of the room, carefully as to not wake the boys sleeping within. 

She smiles at me again, allowing me to take her hand as I lead her towards the bed.  
Our hands separate at the foot of the bed as she steps to the right to lay on Tommy’s side of the bed, and I step to the left to lay beside Billy.  
We carefully get into the bed, lacing our fingers back together above the boys heads as we settle.  
Her eyes meet mine, the fingers of her opposite hand running softly through Tommy’s hair as he sleeps.

“I love you, Vis.” She whispers. “Thank you.”  
I squeeze her hand.  
“I love you too, Wanda.” I whisper back. “We are safe.”

She nods, closing her eyes.  
I stay awake awhile longer, watching her brush through Tommy’s hair as she falls asleep.  
The hand I have interlaced with hers runs small circles with my thumb along the back of her hand as my other hand falls along Billy’s hair, sliding through his soft hair too as I close my own eyes, falling asleep contentedly with my perfect little family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment!!


End file.
